


Joyeux Noël

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Défi, F/F, Fluff, Noel - Freeform, dinaxellie - Freeform, familytime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: Drabble réalisé à l'occasion du calendrier de l'avent des prompts sur mon serveur discord.Cela se déroule à la fin du jeu, je le situe après mon OS intitulé "Pardonne-moi".
Relationships: Dina & JJ (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & JJ (The Last of Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vyslante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyslante/gifts).



1er décembre, Jackson

Une neige d’un blanc immaculé couvrait les toits de la ville de Jackson, et les cheminées crachaient de la fumée.

Ellie revenait des bois avoisinants, trainant un sapin vert. JJ avait insisté auprès de ses mamans pour qu’ils aient un « grrand zapin sert » dans le salon, et évidement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient craqué. Alors Ellie s’était mis en quête de trouver le plus beau sapin pour son fils. Finalement, elle avait choisi un petit sapin bien feuillu.

Après avoir traversé la ville et affronté un vent décoiffant, elle arriva enfin sur le perron de leur maison.

« Dina ! JJ ! Venez voir ! » Appela-t-elle.

Assez rapidement, ils rappliquèrent et Dina aida Ellie à placer le sapin dans le salon.

Ce fut JJ qui choisit entièrement les décorations accrochées sur le sapin. Il les avait fabriquées le mois dernier avec Dina. Sur le haut du sapin, le petit garçon posa délicatement une étoile dorée.


	2. Chapter 2

12 décembre, Jackson

La joyeuse petite famille était en train de jouer dehors dans la neige. Dina avait mis à JJ la paire de moufles rouges qu’avait tricoté sa maman afin qu’il puisse profiter pleinement de la neige sans avoir froid.

Après la création d’un igloo et de trois bonshommes de neige à l’effigie de leur famille, Ellie déclara qu’il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Le petit garçon rouspéta un moment mais se ravisa lorsque sa maman lui promit un bon chocolat-chaud ainsi qu’un conte.

Ellie alluma la cheminée tandis que Dina déposait trois tasses fumantes sur la table basse.

« Bien, et si on lisait l’histoire du nounours et du sapin givré ? » Questionna la brune.

Le petit sourit et acquiesça avec joie.


	3. Chapter 3

23 décembre, Jackson

Ellie profita que sa douce et leur fils soient de sortie pour emballer leurs cadeaux de Noël. Elle avait réussi à dénicher une petite guitare pour JJ et un magnifique collier orné d’une pierre orange pour Dina.

Elle prit les objets et les plaça soigneusement sur des morceaux de papiers, puis les plia de sorte à faire un emballage propre. La rousse ajouta ensuite un morceau de ruban bleu pour ornementer le tout et solidifier le paquet.

Après avoir fini d’emballer, elle sourit de satisfaction, fière de ses trouvailles.


	4. Chapter 4

24 décembre, Jackson

Ellie et Dina avaient invité leurs familles à passer le réveillon avec elles et leur fils cette année. C’est donc bien naturellement qu’elles préparèrent – ou du moins tentèrent de faire - un délicieux repas à cette occasion. Elles avaient opté pour un poulet rôti accompagné de pommes de terre et de carottes fraîchement récupérées à la ferme de Jackson.

Après avoir terminé de préparer le plat principal, elles se mirent à la préparation de petits gâteaux de Noël qu’elles ornementèrent de pépites de chocolat et de glaçage au citron.

« J’en mangerai bien un. » Avoua Ellie en sortant les-dit gâteaux du four.

« Je suppose que tu peux en manger un, pour voir si on s’est pas foiré dans la recette. » Sourit Dina

« Ouais, on va dire que c’est pour ça. » Plaisanta-t-elle


	5. Chapter 5

24 décembre, Jackson

« Eh Ellie, viens voir ! » Appela Dina.

« J’arrive ! »

La rousse qui était dans le salon arriva rapidement dans le couloir, où Dina l’attendait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Il fait tout noir en plus.

\- Allume la bougie pour moi. »

Elle s’exécuta et releva la tête.

« Et voilà. Mais, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant une plante accrochée sur l’encadrement de porte

« C’est du houx. Il paraît que ceux et celles qui s’embrassent en dessous à Noël restent ensemble toute leur vie. » Expliqua Dina en prenant la main d’Ellie.

La rousse ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu’elle comprit, un sourire joyeux apparu sur son visage et elle embrassa tendrement sa chère et tendre.

« Joyeux Noël chérie. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !   
> Je sais, c'est très en retard, mais comme on dit vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ? :p


End file.
